Un iceberg chez les pingouins
by emicrazy
Summary: Un OS... ça parle d'icebergs et de pingouins à mcKinley avec Blaine et Kurt... je sais, ce n'est pas un résumé mais si j'en dis plus, je gâche tout... Lisez juste... :-


Vous allez dire que je lui en veux vraiment à Blaine, mais que celui qui n'a pas envie de voir ça dans la saison 3 me le dise, parce que je vous jure, le jour où ça se passera, je serai pire qu'une puce, à sauter partout.

Alors on va dire que l'histoire se situe dans la saison 3 et que Blaine fait partie des News Directions…

Comme toujours, Glee ne m'appartient pas et tout est à Ryan Murphy et aux scénaristes… enfin, soit…

* * *

><p><strong>Un iceberg chez les pingouins. <strong>

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les cours avaient repris et Blaine avait été transféré à mcKinley. Kurt n'avait pas arrêté de le poursuivre avec cela pendant les vacances. Dans un premier temps, Blaine avait refusé, expliquant qu'il aimait bien être à la Dalton Academy et qu'en étant dans deux écoles différentes, ils auraient bien plus de choses à se raconter le soir venu. Mais Kurt n'avait pas baissé les bras et lui avait dit qu'ils iraient dans des classes différentes et que par conséquent, ils auraient plein de choses à se dire quand même. Il avait également insisté sur le fait qu'en rejoignant le Glee club, ils auraient l'occasion de faire des duos régulièrement.

Après maintes et maintes conversations, Blaine avait finit par accepter. Les frais d'inscription ayant augmentés à la Dalton Academy, rejoindre Kurt était également positif de ce côté-là. La seule chose que Blaine n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son petit ami allait utiliser une bonne partie de l'argent gagné grâce à ce transfert pour faire quelques changements dans sa garde robe.

Blaine était à l'heure actuelle en face de son casier, rangeant son livre d'histoire. La matinée était terminée et il allait bientôt rejoindre Kurt et les autres membres des News Directions pour manger. Il était en train de remettre quelques touches de gel sur ses cheveux.

Kurt avait bien essayé de changer sa coiffure mais Blaine avait été intransigeant sur ce point, il voulait que ses cheveux soient disciplinés mais avec les bouclettes qu'il avait, seul du gel « fixation forte » arrivait à accomplir ce miracle. Lors de la première séance au Glee club, Puck avait essayé de voir si en mettant une flamme près de ses cheveux, ils allaient s'enflammer. Il s'en était fallu de peu, mais heureusement Mr Shuester était arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher le massacre.

Le Glee club n'avait rien avoir avec celui de son ancienne école. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir tous les solos et d'être uniquement entourés de garçons en uniforme. Blaine avait eu un peu de mal à s'habituer à ces changements : il n'y avait pas une séance qui se passait dans le calme. Un jour c'était Rachel, Mercedes et Kurt qui se disputaient pour avoir le solo, le lendemain, c'était Santana qui faisait un scandale lorsque Brittany lui avait demandé pourquoi elle restait un requin au lieu de devenir un dauphin, phrase que Blaine n'avait toujours pas compris… Enfin, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il commençait tout juste à se faire à cette nouvelle ambiance.

Blaine jeta un dernier coup d'œil au miroir qu'il avait accroché à l'intérieur de son casier et, satisfait de l'image qu'il voyait, ferma la porte. C'est alors qu'il vit un des joueurs de l'équipe de foot juste à côté de lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour se rappeler de son nom... « Azimio », voilà… Blaine se souvenait que son petit ami avait eu quelques problèmes avec lui auparavant.

- « Bonjour… », Dit Blaine au joueur de foot

- « C'est toi le copain de Hummel ? », demanda Azimio

- « Heu, de Kurt, oui »

- « Et bien j'ai un cadeau pour toi alors »

Blaine n'avait rien vu venir et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qui se passa. Il senti juste un froid intense frapper la peau de son visage.

Il ne voyait rien, il frotta rapidement ses yeux puis vit Azimio, avec un verre vide en main, s'éloigner de lui tout en rigolant. Blaine comprit qu'il venait d'être aspergé par un de ces fameux slushies, qui étaient les instruments favoris des « sportifs » pour humilier les membres du Glee club.

-« Blaine, ça va ? », demanda Kurt qui avait assisté à la scène alors qu'il sortait d'une classe

- « C'est…. C'est juste glacé », répondit Blaine qui n'osait pas bouger, sentant la boisson couler sous sa chemise

- « Je sais ce que c'est… je crois que je détiens le record… » Répondit Kurt en souriant « Allez, viens dans les toilettes, je vais t'aider en enlever tout ça »

Blaine suivit Kurt. A chaque pas, il sentait des morceaux de glace descendre un peu plus sur son corps.

Heureusement pour eux, il n'y avait personne dans les toilettes. L'humiliation était déjà suffisante comme ça.

- « C'était une question de temps… le slushie… c'est un peu comme un rite de passage, à croire que personne ne peut rentrer dans le Glee club sans recevoir ça en pleine face » commença Kurt

- « De ce côté-là, je préférais nettement les Warblers » répondit Blaine qui déboutonnait sa chemise qui a la base était beige mais tirait maintenant sur le rose

- « Si les Warblers se faisaient slushés, ça leur coûterait une fortune en nettoyage à sec avec leur blazers… Je vais aller te chercher des propres vêtements. J'en ai toujours en réserve dans mon casier… l'habitude… »

Kurt sortit de la pièce. Blaine prit plusieurs feuilles de papier pour s'essuyer les mains, qu'il mouilla pour nettoyer les traces de la boisson collante sur sa peau. Il était en face du miroir, se demandant par quel bout le prendre. Il remarqua qu'il avait également des morceaux de glace dans ses cheveux. Lui qui venait de passer les cinq dernières minutes à les faire...

Kurt arriva avec des vêtements en mains.

-« Je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton style de vêtements mais bon, ça fera l'affaire jusqu'à ce soir. » dit Kurt

- « Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de me les prêter »

- « Y a pas de quoi… Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Blaine haussa les épaules. Il était toujours en face du miroir et Kurt se trouvait derrière lui. Il enleva sa chemise.

« Mon dos ? » Dit Blaine

« OK… »

Kurt prit l'essuie qu'il avait amené en même temps que les vêtements et commença à frotter doucement le dos de son petit ami. Ce n'était peut être pas très gentil, mais la situation faisait plutôt rire Kurt, ce que Blaine remarqua.

« Qu'est-ce que te fais rire ? » demanda-t-il d'un air faussement fâché

« Rien… C'est juste que… tout ça… je sais que c'est pas comique, mais n'empêche… ça me fait rire...je suis désolé »

Kurt continua à enlever les restes de la boisson du dos de Blaine tandis que ce dernier se désespérait en voyant ces cheveux.

- « J'aime même de la glace dans mes cheveux » lança-t-il d'un air désespéré.

Kurt venait d'enlever la dernière trace de boisson du dos de Blaine. En entendant son commentaire, il mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

- « Où de la glace ? » demanda-t-il, toujours derrière Blaine

- « Là… » Répondit-il en montrant dans le miroir le dessus de son oreille gauche.

- « Ah, oui… »

Kurt garda sa main droite sur l'épaule droite de Blaine, et avec son autre main, prit le morceau de glace et le mit en bouche, tout en lançant un regard remplis de sous-entendus et en faisant un sourire en coin. Une fois le morceau de glace avalé, il remit sa main gauche sur l'épaule de son petit ami, et déposa son menton par-dessus.

Blaine était surpris, sa bouche était entrouverte et il regardait son propre reflet et celui du garçon appuyé sur ses épaules dans le miroir.

- « C'était plutôt... sexy, ça… » Dit le garçon torse nu avec un petit rire

- « Tu trouves ? » répondit Kurt d'un air innocent

- « Oh que oui…. Mais où est passé mon bébé pingouin ? » Blagua Blaine

- « Pingu s'est senti comme chez lui avec tous ces icebergs… » Continua Kurt, toujours dans la même position, mais avec une voix beaucoup plus suave.

Blaine se retourna subitement et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt.

- « Si j'avais su ça, j'aurais été voir Azimio et sa bande bien avant » chuchota Blaine dans l'oreille de Kurt, après avoir repris sa respiration.

Kurt émit un rire franc. Le genre de rires qu'il faisait quand il était tout simplement heureux.

-« Allez…. Je vais laver tes cheveux maintenant » Kurt fit se retourner Blaine et pencha sa tête vers le lavabo.

Cela prit bien cinq bonnes minutes à Kurt pour enlever tous les restes de boisson des cheveux de Blaine. En effet, entre le sucre et le gel, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Une fois certain qu'ils étaient propres, Blaine se releva. Ses cheveux étaient tout bouclés.

- « Oh, non…. Ils sont vraiment affreux comme ça » murmura Blaine tout en essayant de les aplatir.

- « Mais non… » Lui répondit Kurt, tout en le stoppant dans ses gestes. « Moi, j'adore quand ils sont comme ça » et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux du bouclés. « Allez, mets ce T-shirt maintenant, qu'on aille manger »

Blaine lui sourit et enfila le T-shirt en question. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce, il attrapa le bras de Kurt et l'embrassa encore une fois.

- « Tu sais que tu es le meilleur des petits amis ? » dit-il.

- « Je sais… je sais » répondit Kurt en souriant.

Ils sortirent enfin de la pièce. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Kurt remercia intérieurement Azimio pour la scène qui venait de se passer quelques secondes auparavant.

- « A l'occasion, on ira se manger une glace » chuchota Blaine.

- « A l'occasion, oui… mais tu sais, Pingu , il aime bien aussi ce qui est plus… chaud… et … douillet » chuchota à son tour Kurt avec le même regard que son petit ami.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà…. C'était l'histoire de Pingu…. J'espère que vous avez aimé…<strong>N'oubliez pas les reviews<strong>…

J'ai cherché une bonne raison pour le transfert de Blaine à mcKinley mais sans grand succès, par contre, j'en ai plein pour qu'il reste à Dalton, mais n'empèche que le slushie n'était possible que chez les News Directions donc voilà...

J'ai un autre projet de fic en tête (un OS aux dernières nouvelles mais bon, avec moi, tout peut toujours changer) donc en fonction de comment vous avez trouvé celle-ci…


End file.
